I Wanted You
by xAuroraxBorealisx
Summary: High School AU. Thor and Loki are adoptive brothers who discover a more-than-brotherly love. NSFW.


The house was dark and empty after Thor got home from a party at Tony's. His dad's car wasn't in the driveway: maybe his parents had gone to dinner or a movie. It wasn't very late yet; Thor had left the party early. There weren't many hot girls there, and Tony was being even more of a cocky asshole than usual. The rest of their group of friends had either disappeared or not shown up in the first place, so Thor decided to call it a night.

Thor made his way upstairs. Light shined from the crack beneath Loki's door. Typical Loki, home alone on a Friday night. Thor knew Loki didn't care for parties and popularity: he was above all that nonsense, really. But Thor sometimes worried that he might be lonely. He had always been the black sheep of the family. Their parents treated him the same as they treated Thor, but he still seemed painfully aware of his adoption. Lately he had taken to calling their parents by their first names and insisting that Thor wasn't really his brother. Thor tried not to take it to heart: it was just a phase of teenage rebellion. But it still hurt.

Tonight Thor decided to check in on Loki and see if he wanted to talk or hang out. He knocked on his door and got no answer. "Loki, are you in there?"

Still no answer. Thor knocked again. After waiting a few long moments, he was a little concerned. "Loki?" he called as he pushed the door open.

There was a flurry of movement from Loki's bed. Thor started, catching a glimpse of milk white skin before it was covered by green sheets.

"Uhh-" Thor began to back out of the room, feeling very awkward, but then he met his brother's gaze. Loki was sitting in his bed, sheets yanked up to his neck, knees pulled protectively into his chest. His long black hair was disheveled, and a hot flush had risen to his cheeks. And the look in his eyes...Thor had never seen Loki look so wild and wanton. He looked surprised, embarrassed, frustrated, and angry, but also hungry and needy.

Thor forced himself to tear his eyes away and look at the floor. He could feel heat rising to his face. "I'm sorry..."

He tried to turn away and leave, but something kept his feet rooted to the spot. He looked at Loki again, gazing into those enticing green eyes.

Loki seemed to have recovered from the shock of Thor's intrusion, but he was still blushing madly. "It's okay," he said.

Thor had never heard Loki's voice sound like that. It was soft and breathy, and it sent a jolt straight to his crotch. "Really?" he asked. He took a step closer to Loki. He felt high, although he hadn't smoked or drank anything at the party.

Loki said nothing, only stared up at him with shy green eyes. Thor backed off again, awkwardly aware of the growing bulge in his jeans. "I'll just leave..."

"You don't have to."

Thor froze. That _depraved _look in Loki's eyes had intensified. His grip on the sheets had loosened, and they began to slowly slide away, revealing inch after inch of delicate porcelain skin blushing with arousal.

Thor felt his mouth go dry. His cock was a rock in his jeans now: it had to be obvious to Loki. Sure enough, his brother's eyes trailed down his body and paused on that bulge, his mouth parting and eyes widening at the sight of it.

Thor was drawn closer to Loki's bed, his cock aching for that lush, pale boy; for those parted, glistening lips. He felt his mind spiraling to a pinpoint of lust, unable to think of anything but satisfying the need rising within him. "Loki, I-" he started to say. But what did he want to say? This wasn't right, this was weird, this was wrong?

It certainly didn't feel wrong, especially not when Loki whispered "Shh," and let the sheet fall away.

Thor froze right beside his brother's bed. Loki was completely naked, all pale flesh and delicate contours. He stretched out his legs, spreading them so Thor got a full view of his cock. Loki had a raging erection, his cock long, hard, and dripping with lube and precum. It was flushed pink like the rest of his body, and it had a cute little curve to it. His foreskin was pushed back to reveal a moist, glistening glans.

There was no going back now. Thor dived down to devour as much of Loki's body as he could. He knelt on the floor beside the bed and ran his hands all over Loki's torso, stroking and pinching and teasing hot flesh. He brought his mouth to Loki's chest and began mouthing his pectoral muscles and sucking his nipples. Loki let out a stream of moans, his back arching, wanting more of his strong big brother.

Thor pulled back for just long enough to remove his own clothes. He was naked in an instant, his own thick cock standing at attention. A whine escaped Loki when he saw how massive and veiny it was. "Mmmmm, Thor," he moaned.

But he was silenced by Thor's mouth on his own. Thor felt his mind and body melt when he tasted Loki's mouth. Their tongues collided and fumbled at first, but they soon found a delicious, luxurious rhythm of tasting and exploring.

When they parted, Thor moved so he was laying on top of Loki. He sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh of his brother's neck, making him cry out. He planted a trail of kisses down his body, leaving a line of glistening wet skin. "Oh, Thor," Loki groaned, hips gyrating in anticipation as his brother neared his cock.

Thor's face hovered above Loki's erection, exhaling hot gusts of breath onto it. It twitched and jumped for him. Loki moaned and lifted his hips, pressing his cock against Thor's mouth. The slick, wet feel of it nearly drove Thor mad. He gripped the base and opened his mouth to take in the hot, sensitive head. Loki made a high-pitched noise as Thor swirled his tongue around the hole and drew back to kiss it. He loved the salty taste of his brother's precum, and the lube Loki used had a pleasant flavor. He licked up and down his brother's shaft, slathering the length in saliva and taking time to suck his balls.

Soon Loki was bucking his hips impatiently and mewling for more. Thor took the hint and descended on his cock, gagging when he felt it bump the back of his throat. Loki's moans were interrupted by a giggle. "Aren't you experienced, Mr. Popular?" he teased breathlessly.

Thor smiled around his brother's cock, determined to make him take that back. He began to bob shallowly, closing his eyes and falling into a rhythm. He gradually took Loki's dick deeper, and was rewarded with more of those breathy moans. Thor felt his own erection twitch at the sounds his brother was making. He reached down to stroke himself, feeling how hard and wet with precum he was.

Suddenly, Loki's hand on the back of his head gently pulled him up. Thor lifted his face, Loki's cock slipping out of his mouth with a pop. Thor's heart swelled at the beatific smile on Loki's face. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in such a long time.

"You give great head, _brother_," Loki purred. "Now...let me return the favor."

Thor was more than happy to comply, his cock throbbing with need. They switched positions, Thor lying back on the pillows and Loki moving down between his legs. "Mmmmm," Loki hummed as he grasped Thor's cock in a loose fist and brought it to his mouth. "Your cock is _so big_, Thor. So huge and hard...my big brother. Ohh, I just wanna swallow you whole."

Thor could only groan in response as Loki closed his lips around the very tip of his cock. He sucked lightly before drawing back, a string of precum and saliva stretching between his mouth and Thor's cock. He looked up at his brother with wide, sultry eyes. "Mmm, it tastes good too," he said, grinning devilishly before really going to work.

Thor tipped his head back with a helpless moan as his little brother swallowed his cock, the tight, wet heat of his throat enclosing nearly his entire length. Loki moved up and down slowly, adjusting to the immense length and girth before finding a steady pace. Thor reached down to grab a fistful of Loki's hair, gently stroking the back of his head and guiding his movements as he sucked. Loud, wet, deep-throated slurps filled the room. Thor was panting and grunting, overwhelmed with desire and pleasure. He ground his heels into the mattress, desperately holding back from thrusting madly and choking his brother. But Loki didn't seem to be having any trouble at all: he was moaning around Thor's cock and beginning to suck harder and move faster. So Thor let himself buck his hips into his brother's mouth, growling like an animal and pulling Loki's hair a little.

"Ohhhh _god_, Loki, you're _so good_," Thor groaned, fucking his brother's face harder. "My beautiful, beautiful brother...oh, _fuck_ yeah, just like that. Take me _deep_."

Loki whimpered, and Thor felt the vibrations of it in his balls. He groaned loudly, rocking his hips faster and tightening his grip on the back of Loki's head. Loki looked up at him then, eyes watering and gaze full of raw, gorgeous lust. That was the last thing Thor saw before he tipped over the edge, closing his eyes and coming with an uncharacteristically high-pitched moan, thrusting hard and fast and spilling his seed down his brother's throat.

When he came down from the high of orgasm, he saw Loki gently take his cock out of his mouth. There wasn't a hint of cum on Thor's softening member or on Loki's face: Loki had swallowed it all. The thought made Thor weak in the knees.

Loki licked his lips. "Mmmmm, Thorrrr," he purred, rutting against his brother's leg. Thor felt the slickness of Loki's precum against his skin. He sat up and put his hands on Loki's shoulders, maneuvering him so their positions were again switched. Loki let his brother manhandle him, breathlessly awaiting what was to come.

Thor had an idea, lips pulling into a smirk as he grabbed Loki behind the knees and pushed his legs up so they were folded against his torso. He dove down between his legs and planted a sloppy, wet kiss on his brother's exposed asshole. Loki cried out, his entire body reacting to the sensation with a jolt. Thor smiled and gripped Loki's cock to jack him off as he continued kissing and lapping at his hole.

Loki moaned and writhed as much as he could under Thor, the wonderful feelings quickly taking him to the edge. Thor went a little deeper, wriggling his tongue inside Loki's hole and making him come with a shriek. Waves of pleasure rocked his body, his orgasm shooting across his stomach and chest. Thor groaned at the feeling of his brother's insides spasming around his tongue.

Thor's grip on his brother's cock loosened as Loki wound down from the pleasure. Thor drew away and let his brother's legs fall to the bed. Thor grinned at the sight of his brother dewy-eyed, satisfied, and covered in his own cum. He lowered himself over Loki once again to trace those trails of cum with his tongue. But he winced and gagged at the taste, turning away.

Loki giggled. "It doesn't taste as bad right away, when it's still warm," he said. Thor looked at him, and Loki winked.

Thor wasn't sure what to think of what had just happened, of the newfound intimacy between himself and his brother. So he simply decided not to think. He laid down next to Loki and pulled him close, nuzzling his long, black hair and breathing in his enchanting, musky scent.

Loki made an annoyed sound. "Ugh, can't you see I'm still dirty?" He squirmed away from Thor and out of bed. "I'll be right back."

Thor smiled and settled into Loki's bed, content to breathe in the smell of his sheets until his brother returned. He may have even dozed for a few minutes, because it seemed like no time at all had passed when Loki returned fresh, warm, and pink from a shower. He climbed into bed and snuggled up to his brother, pressing his hot skin against Thor's. Thor hummed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around Loki again, kissing his brow affectionately. "We should do this more often," he said.

Loki smiled, pressing his forehead against Thor's and looking into his eyes. The green of Loki's irises dazzled Thor. "Maybe," Loki said, letting his eyelids droop sleepily.

Thor smiled and played with Loki's hair, starting to drift off again. But his brother's quiet voice roused him. "Thor. I...I heard you knocking. I knew you were there. I _wanted _you to come in. I _wanted _you to see me."

Thor grinned and squeezed his brother tight in a hug. "Oh, Loki. I'm so glad you did."


End file.
